A la sombra de
by Misao.Aino
Summary: One-shot. ¿Mina dentro de un juego? Sí. Conocerá a alguien muy especial...


-Despierta… ¿estás bien? ¡Despierta, vamos!

-¿D-dónde estoy? – Mina estaba confundida.

Poco a poco se le fue aclarando la visión. Quien la había despertado era un joven de cabello blanco. Tenía una vincha en su frente. Sus ojos eran violetas y daban una confortable sensación de profundidad. Era… ¡perfecto!

La rubia se incorporó rápidamente, sólo para contemplar al apuesto muchacho que tenía enfrente.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Consultó el joven.

-Nunca estuve mejor… - murmuró ella.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡N-nada! Estoy bien, gracias.

Mina observó la vestimenta de aquel muchacho: ¿era una armadura? ¡Un momento!

-No sabía que existían personajes con uniforme de instituto. – Rompió sus pensamientos el extraño frente a ella.

-¿Personaje?

-Eres un Amo de Ondas, ¿verdad?

-¿Amo de Ondas?

-¡Una hechicera! O un Adept Rouge… aunque no tienes el aspecto de uno…

-¡¿Adept qué?

-Mmm… ya veo. Por lo visto también has estado inconsciente en la realidad. ¿Te encuentras frente al ordenador?

-¿Ordenador?

-Olvídalo. Soy Balmung. ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

-Minako Aino.

-Encantado.

-¡Igual! – Sonrió. – Demasiado diría… - agregó en un susurro.

Balmung la miró extrañado. Quizás ella era una de aquellos jóvenes que habían quedado en coma jugando. Recordaba el caso del Amo de Ondas Tsukasa. Él no podía desconectarse. Además, la niña le había dado un nombre que sonaba real.

Intentó leer su perfil pero éste no aparecía. Era como si no estuviese registrada en el juego. El manual tampoco decía nada al respecto. ¿Qué sucedería? ¿Sería una hacker? ¿Era esto obra de Morganna?

Esto olía muy mal. No sabía dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado allí. El último recuerdo que tenía era ella yéndose a dormir a su cama. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Por qué él vestía así? ¿Era un enemigo el que la había enviado? ¡Y por qué él vestía así! ¿Sería un sueño? Se pellizcó y le dolió. No estaba soñando.

-¿Qué pasó? – Consultó Balmung al observar lo que había hecho.

-Sólo… ¡era comezón! Sí, algo de comezón. ¿Pasa algo? – El joven la estaba mirando fijamente. Eso la incomodaba un poco.

-No. – Respondió sin sacarle la vista de encima. - ¿Te parece que vayamos a subir de nivel?

-¿Subir de nivel?

-¡Claro! Pelear con monstruos para que te vuelvas más poderosa.

El Maestro de Espada se preguntaba qué tan fuerte era esa muchacha. Sólo así lo comprobaría.

Ella parecía no poder o, simplemente, no saber transportarse. Por suerte, el sistema había habilitado un paquete de "Asistencia para jugadores heridos" en el cual se podían transportar de a dos. De esa forma, llegaron a un escenario en donde aparecían enemigos para un primer nivel.

Mina no quería pelear. ¡Ella no tenía que subir niveles! ¡No era un jugador! Si debía pelear, iba a tener que transformarse y no lo quería hacer. Recién acababa de conocerlo. No sabía ni quién era (aunque sea un muchacho apuesto) ni dónde estaba.

A medida que iban apareciendo los enemigos era Balmung el que los derrotaba. Esto desconcertaba al joven: ¿era ella una principiante? ¿No tenía ningún arma o poder? ¿Qué estaba pasando con esta chica?

En un momento, escucharon, no muy lejos de allí, gritos de otros jugadores que se encontraban en el mismo escenario. Se acercaron y se encontraron con un grupo que se estaba enfrentando a un monstruo gigante con forma de escarabajo. Algunos de ellos estaban tendidos: el monstruo parecía ya haberlos derrotado.

-Tú eres Balmung del Cielo Azul, ¿verdad? – Se dirigió a él uno de los jugadores allí presentes. - ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdanos! Este insecto no aparece en los manuales y tampoco parece ser de los primeros niveles.

Balmung lo analizó. Quizá sea de esas bestias que no eran fáciles de derrotar. Él, sin embargo, lo intentaría.

Comenzó a pelear pero subestimó su poder en un principio. El primer contrataque del escarabajo lo había derribado fácilmente.

-¡Balmung! ¡Ten cuidado! – Mina pensó en las consecuencias que traería si aparecía Sailor Venus en ese momento. Ese pensamiento la distrajo y el monstruo gigantesco la derribó con una de sus patas, la cual luego alzó sobre ella. Por poco, el insecto la pisó: Balmung fue rápido hacia ella, la tomó entre sus brazos y la sacó de allí.

Minako, al notar lo que había sucedido, se sonrojó y lo miró fijamente mientras él se incorporaba y blandía su espada: se disponía a pelear otra vez. Parecía el héroe con el que ella había soñado. Aunque, a decir verdad también soñaba con exitosos cantantes, apuestos deportistas, simpáticos modelos, amables actores…

El Maestro de Espada regresó a la batalla. Con un solo movimiento de su espada logró derrotar al escarabajo.

-¡Eso fue genial, Señor Balmung! – Lo felicitó un jugador de Espada Pesada que allí se encontraba.

-¡Y también cómo salvó a esa chica! – Completó un Portador de Hacha.

-Aunque… es un personaje muy raro. Recién empiezo a jugar pero creo no haberlo visto nunca…

-¿Qué sucede con su perfil? – Preguntó un jugador que tenía dos cuchillos en sus manos.

-Muchachos, tengan cuidado con este tipo de monstruos. – Fue todo lo que dijo Balmung. – Adiós. – Dicho esto, tomó a Mina cual bolsa de papas y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo. Aquel romanticismo surgido del rescate se había esfumado gracias a la incómoda huida.

¿Por qué ellos también habían mencionado la palabra "perfil"? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allí?

Juntos fueron hacia otro escenario: un bonito bosque de pinos. Era un lugar muy tranquilo. En silencio, se adentraron. La joven seguí a ese desconocido que acababa de salvarle la vida. En un momento, él se detuvo y se sentó a espaldas de un altísimo árbol. Mina se sentó frente a él.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio donde se miraron firmemente, Balmung habló:

-Es extraño. No pareces saber dónde estás. ¿Podrías decirme qué es lo que recuerdas antes de nos encontremos?

-Claro. Me fui a dormir por la noche y cuando desperté te vi. Este lugar no se parece a mi ciudad. ¿Tú me podrías decir qué es esto?

-Tu situación me intriga. – Admitió con una sonrisa y le explicó: - Éste es un juego de realidad virtual llamado "The World." Todos tenemos un personaje con alguna habilidad especial. Yo, por ejemplo, soy un Maestro de Espada. Además, existen distintos escenarios donde se desarrollan diferentes actividades. Uno fue donde nos encontramos, otro donde estaban los monstruos de primer nivel, otro es este y hay muchos más. Todos los jugadores hemos comenzado con un nivel de principiante que puede aumentar a medida que enfrenta a criaturas más fuertes.

-Vaya… ¡suena divertido! A decir verdad, no sé por qué caí aquí. Pensé que podría ser un sueño, sin embargo, resultó ser bastante real, sobre todo luego de esa batalla.

-Bien, pronto averiguaremos qué te ha sucedido. – El joven miró al cielo. Al menos ella le había contado algo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió que la muchacha frente a él le tomaba la mano a su personaje.

-Gracias por salvarme. – Lo miró dulcemente Mina.

-D-de nada.

El Maestro de Espada sintió un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. La actitud de su acompañante lo había sorprendido.

-Dime… ¿por qué esos otros jugadores te han llamado "Balmung del Cielo Azul"? – Inquirió la rubia.

-Es un nombre que ha adoptado mi personaje…

-¡Ya entiendo! – Se paró la muchacha de un salto. – Eres un jugador experimentado. Eres fuerte y conocido: ¡por eso te ganaste ese apodo!

-Bueno, en verdad…

-No quieras hacerte el humilde. Yo también he pasado el tiempo en juegos como este y sé muy bien acerca del respeto a los jugadores experimentados.

Balmung no llegaba a comprenderla. En un principio, la bonita señorita le había parecido sumisa, simple. No obstante, se estaba mostrando mucho más vivaz, enérgica. ¿Cómo comprenderla? De todas formas, su personalidad le agradaba.

Algo más tarde, salieron del bosque a buscar alguna respuesta a la extraña visita de Mina. Sin embargo, un nuevo monstruo apareció. Éste tenía una forma confusa. Se asemejaba a una ameba. Por supuesto, también era bastante grande.

-Este mundo es realmente muy raro. – Sentenció la blonda.

-Quédate a mi lado, Minako. – Advirtió el Maestro de Espada. – Posiblemente sea del tipo de monstruo que no se destruye fácilmente.

-Balmung, yo… tengo algo que mostrarte.

-¿Qué?

-Por el poder del Cristal del planeta Venus, ¡transformación!

EL muchacho de armadura no lo podía creer. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Le había mentido y era una hacker? ¿Ya conocía el juego? Podría ser una jugadora del tipo Amo de Ondas. Había confiado en ella y ahora…

-En mi mundo, - le explicó Sailor Venus – soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Mi nombre es Sailor Venus y castigaré a todos los que amenacen la paz y la armonía en el nombre de Venus.

-¿Dijiste Sailor Scout? - ¡Eso no estaba en el manual! ¿No pertenecía a aquel lugar?

-Quiero agradecerte que me hayas salvado. Permíteme ayudar ahora.

-Pero, Mina…

-¡Rayo creciente!

El ataque de la Sailor logró herir al monstruo. De todas formas, éste se las ingenió para lanzar una liana viscosa hacia ellos. Una vez más, Balmung fue más veloz y rescató a la chica del traje naranja del impacto.

-Parece que estuvieses aquí sólo para salvarme. – Sonrió la Scout.

-Eres un poco descuidada. – Guiñó un ojo su salvador.

El joven se volteó para atacar. No obstante, la Sailor del amor se incorporó y se adelantó: su Beso de Amor y Belleza logró volver a debilitar a la ameba gigante.

-¡Vamos a terminar con esto! – Alentó la rubia. - ¡Cadena de Amor de Venus! – Ni bien atrapó al enemigo, se dirigió a Balmung - ¡Termina con él!

Así, el jugador blandió su espada y demostró su destreza acabando con el mostruo.

-¡Bien hecho! – Lo felicitó Sailor Venus.

-No sabía que tenías esos poderes. No me equivoco si digo que no eres de aquí, ¿verdad? – Comentó el Maestro de Espada.

-No. Siento no haberlo comentado antes. No es algo que suelo decir. Es un secreto entre mis amigas y yo. Ni siquiera mis padres saben de mis poderes.

-¿Tus amigas también se transforman así?

-Sí, ellas también.

Era extraño. Él parecía no conocer a las Sailor Scouts. ¿Dónde vivía? Además, ella solía frecuentar muchos juegos e realidad virtual y éste no le sonaba conocido. ¿Estaría en un mundo distinto al de ella?

Su cara de desconcierto llamó la atención del muchacho:

-¿Sucede algo?

-No. Sólo me preguntaba…

-¿Qué?

-Olvídalo... – le sonrió y lo miró tiernamente.

Balmung se sonrojó por su mirada y volteó la cabeza. Acto seguido, se sorprendió al sentir que la muchacha había besado la mejilla de su personaje. Una vez más volvió a verla.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó, desconcertado, ante lo que había hecho Sailor Venus.

-Bien, es que la otra vez me has salvado. Discúlpame si no te pareció apropiado que yo…

-No, espera…

Había sido interrumpido por una estrepitosa ráfaga de viento. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con los ojos en blanco de la muchacha con la que había compartido el día. Cayó hacia él y la atajó. La tomó entre sus brazos y miró en varias direcciones hasta que encontró al causante de lo ocurrido: un nuevo monstruo.

Se arrodilló aun sosteniendo a la Sailor Scout.

-¡Mina! ¡Mina! ¿Me escuchas? – La llamó.

-Me encantaría conocerte… - murmuró con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué dices?

Ella abrió los ojos y le dijo:

-Verte. Quisiera verte alguna vez. Conocer tu rostro…

La joven extendió su mano hacia la cara de Balmung. Sin embargo, no llegó a tocarlo: su cuerpo se había estado desvaneciendo, hasta finalmente desaparecer por completo.

Mina logró abrir los ojos. Miró a su alrededor y musitó:

-Balmung…

-¿Qué dices, Mina?

-¿Artemis?

-Tuviste el sueño muy pesado, por lo que puedo ver… - comentó el gato.

Estaba en su habitación. Se incorporó de repente mirando sorprendida el decorado de su dormitorio. ¿Había sido todo un sueño? No. ¡Ella se había pellizcado y le había dolido! Ese ataque que había recibido había sido tan real…

-¿Pasa algo, Mina? – Consultó el felino al ver la perpleja expresión en el rostro de la joven.

-¡Para nada! Iré a ducharme…

-Bien…

La muchacha fue al baño aun meditando lo que había ocurrido. De alguna forma ella había llegado a un lugar donde había vivido una insólita aventura. ¡Había estado dentro de un juego! Había estado con…

-Balmung… - murmuró mientras se quitaba la ropa. – Qué lástima. Creo que tendré esta mala suerte con los chicos toda mi vida. ¡¿Qué es esto?

Minako se estremeció al reconocer una cicatriz en su cintura. Allí había sido donde el último monstruo la había herido…

Muy lejos de allí, el Maestro de Espada había acabado con el enemigo de un solo golpe. No podía perdonarle lo que le había hecho a Mina.

Se sentó a la sombra de un árbol, donde siempre solía meditar. ¿La volvería a ver? Ganas no sobraban. Ella tenía una energía muy especial. Era dueña de una personalidad atrapante, llamativa: tenía algo que él nunca había visto.

Recordaba lo último que le había dicho: él también quería encontrarla en el mundo real. No sabía si iba a ser posible. No obstante, de algo estaba seguro: no la olvidaría fácilmente.


End file.
